FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates, in general, to flotation devices and, more particularly, to motorized flotation devices.
A variety of aquatic devices have been created to support individuals on the water surface. Such devices include kickboards, swimming boards, tubes, air mattresses and even full sized chairs. Some devices have been provided with motor driven propellers to propel the user to the water.
A new aquatic flotation device which has become widely popular is a so-called "noodle". The noodle is an elongated three to four foot cylindrical member made of a closed cell foam. The noodle is capable of supporting the user on the water surface.
It would be desirable to provide a propulsion means to an elongated tubular flotation device or noodle to enable the flotation device and the user to be propelled across the water surface at the user's directional choice and/or speed. It would also be desirable to provide such a propulsion means which can be easily mounted on or attached to an existing elongated tubular flotation device or noodle.